Dream come true
by yaoindsakurapetals
Summary: Stuck inside of what she deemed as hell. She escapes and finds what she truly wants. . I put angst just because bad thingy happened to poor little girl. REVIEW IF YOU WANNA SEQUAL I don't wanna write something if no one wants it! Enjoy the story!


**Alright people listen up. In this Lucy does not need keys to summon spirits because there is no such things as mages or whatever. Ocassionally there are a few people who can do strange things alright. And I know there are more but in the manga she doesn't really have a relationship with the others and I'm only doing the Zodiac so no Plue srry.**

**I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL**

A little girl with long blonde hair curled up in the corner of a room. It was black, there wasn't even a window or a light, just a locked door.

Everyday a man with a cloth over his face appeared and took her away to another room. It was a bright white room covered with medical equipment. In the middle of the room there was a long metal table where the little girl was placed everyday.

The little girl used to fight the man, but then to them she just became a lifeless doll, void of all emotion. Her blonde hair was strewn around her and her dull brown eyes stared at nothing, held nothing, knew nothing. Or at least that's what she led them to believe, but they never noticed that hidden fire in her eyes.

The little girl was sold here by her father and a promise to come back for her if she was a good girl. He sad he would visit every month, just so she wouldn't be lonely. Her father had fallen into debt when his company went bankrupt. And to him with her strange she was the perfect way to get out of it. She was only 6 years old.

For the first 3 years she always held defiant look in her eyes, but since she truly believed that her father would come back for her she never fought. Even after they stuck needle after needle in her extracting blood or when they cut open her abdomen while she was awake so they could see what the reaction would be with her special ability.

She never cried and refused to scream. She would do anything to prove that she was a 'good girl'. Everyday afterwards thinking 'He's coming for me. He'll be here soon."

He only ever came the first month a sad look in his eyes... He couldn't meet hers when she asked " Are you here to take me home papa?" such hope was in her eyes, but it only took a few words to demolish it. "No, honey papa still has things to do. I'll come see you again next month. Be a good girl until then sweetheart."

That was the last time she ever saw him...

For the next 3 years (she was now 12)even though she finally figured out that her father was never coming back she decided to make a plan. A plan to one day get out of that hell hole and travel the world. To write her own story and to find a place to be loved and to love.

She decided the best way was to make these people believe that she had truly given up and catch them off guard. Because during those three years she had begun to realize what exactly she could do with her powers. She began to learn control and she made new friends with what she thought at first were just ghosts or something that protected her.

She had found out what her power truly was.

She could call the stars. Well to be exact the zodiac stars. She had seen them when she was younger whenever she was in danger. She just thought that they were her guardians or something. (That's why she they cut her open open to see if they would appear and they could capture them.)

The first one that she was able to summon was Loki or in the 'celestial world as what they called it Leo the Lion. He's a flirt and the only one who wanted a real human name the others were happy with being called there celestial names.

Next was Aquarius, she was a tough and easily angered spirit and was currently dating one of the other spirits name Scorpio who came out with her because they were on a date. Aquarius was a mermaid and Scorpio was a scorpion I think.

Next was taurus who was a big cow and a pervert but he seemed harmless.

Then there was Cancer who seemed to like hair or something.

Then Virgo, she was strange... she always wanted to be punished.

Then it was Sagittarius... he looked like a man wearing a horse costume but he said he was the best archer in the whole spirit world so I guess he was cool.

Aries was a shy beautiful girl who looked like a sheep and was really soft.

Two little blue creatures that called themselves Gemi and Mini were of course Gemini, they were cute.

Then finally Capricorn who looked like a gangster goat.

She could tell that they worried for her when that man came to take her away but they knew they had to wait till tomorrow. That was the one day that the man never came, it only ever happened once a month, but it was always the same day.

Today in the room they knocked her out and examined her body once again and recorded any changes and performed many different tests. The spirits watched and clenched their teeth mad that the little girl who held nothing but love had to endure this for so long. They really wanted to save her but they knew that they couldn't have done anything if she hadn't realized what they truly were. They were slightly excited though..They finally are going to be put into action and this was her last day in this hell hole. She could finally be happy.

The next day...

She hadn't slept to exited and reviewing the plan with here spirits to make sure that there was no way that those guys could capture her.

Taurus was going to break through the wall and they were going to run for and Mini were going to transform into her and run in the opposite direction, to throw them off(She can call them back even if they aren't with her.) Loki, the best fighter, along with Capricorn were going to fight any of the guys who got in the way. While they were doing that Virgo was going to search for a way out underground and Aries was going to block the tunnel with a thick layer of her fluffiness so that even if they go through it we would already would be gone. Aquarius, Cancer, and Sagittarius were going to stay with her and protect her in case anything happens. Then finally freedom!

A few hours later...

Lucy panted heavily as they ran. They were already out of the evil place but they were making sure that they were a good distance away. Sagittarius picked her up and put her on his back, she was exhausted while her spirits all except for Loki and Sagittarius were with her. She finally felt a sense of peace and fell asleep on Sagittarius' back and let them lead her to wherever they thought was safe.

The next day.

She woke up on a bed a window filtering sunlight through it and a lady with white hair and blue eyes was staring down at her smiling. "Who are you?" she asked slightly frightened to see the beautiful women. She smiled a sweet smile and said "I'm Mirajane and this is the orphanage for kids with special abilities like yours. Your spirits told me and the Master what happened. We'll take care of you, I promise." Lucy nodded believing her immediately when she said her spirits took her here. "Would you like a tour of the home?" Lucy nodded excitedly wanting to meet people who were different to.

Mirajane took her down many halls with lots of rooms and said nobody is there because they went out to town, but they'd be back soon. She explained that they were a poor orphanage so the kids and some of the adults who worked there had to get other jobs to help around. Lucy was excited to hear this wanting to help out the kind people somehow. She also explained that the kids there were kind of loud but they were kind so she would be fine. As she showed Lucy more rooms, there was something she wanted to ask. "What's this orphanage called Mirajane-neechan?" Mirajane was slightly shocked by the Neechan since she hasn't been called that since...Lisanna passed but quickly recovered. "This place is called Fairy Tail."she said it with pride.

Lucy nodded and they finished the tour. Not even five minutes later the door burst open and a large groups of kids burst in rambling at eachother, they stopped when they noticed the blonde girl standing there.

A boy with pink hair and a strange outfit walked up to her first with a big smile on his face. "What's your name? What can you do? Why are you here? I'm Natsu and I'm the strongest one here!" he said so fast that she couldn't even respond much less comprehend what just happened.

A girl with flaming red hair and...armor? walked up to him and punched the back of his head making him wince and look up at her. "Ow~! what the hell was that for Erza?" "Don't hassle the girl! She just got here and you go and confuse her!" Erza said looking at the slightly dazed girl. She walked closer and said"I'm sorry for his immaturity. I'm Erza, What's your name?" "L-lucy. It's nice to meet all of you!" she said trying to be polite. Another girl walked up, she had short blue hair with a colorful ribbon holding back her hair, she was very petite and cute, two boys were watching her as she walked up to Lucy.

"I'm Levi it's nice to meet you." She smiled cutely making Lucy smile back already thinking that she like this girl. A boy with black hair and eyes walked up with no shirt on and said"Yo, I'm Gray." he thought he was cool I guess. " Go put on your clothes Gray!" Erza said angrily, he looked down shocked. He left mumbling about losing another shirt. An older girl approached a bottle in her hands. "*hic* Y-*hic* yo I'm Cana *hic*" Lucy tried not to laugh as she stumbled to a table and collapsed a peaceful expression on her face. A man hollered "You're to young to drink alcohol Cana!"

A bunch more people came greeting her and honestly she never had so much fun before. They all talked and she found out that Natsu could control fire, Erza was super strong, Gray could create ice, Levi was a genius and could make her words come to life. Cana could tell fortunes quite accurately and there was even a guy who was super fast.

She was so happy and felt so accepted that she almost cried. They were talking about something else and Lucy decided to show them her power. And that way her spirits could have fun to! "Um, guys I wanna show you my power and my friends." and before they could respond she felt around herself for the warm fuzzy feeling that she gets whenever she summons them and *poof*. All of them appeared looking around and then at Lucy. Loki stepped forward and went down on one knee and held her hand " Did you need anything Hime-san" "Nope I just wanted you to meet my new friends!" and she pointed to the people who were in shock. Natsu snapped back to his senses and said " SOO COOL! I WANT ONE TO. NO WAIT I WANNA DRAGON!" Everyone sweatdropped but then everyone went to greet the celestial spirits and eventually everybody was having fun again.

Lucy smiled at Loki who was still by her side and said "Thank you and everyone for helping me!" she grabbed his hand and joined everyone in the fray, happy that her dream came true.

**The end**

**I don't know if I should though i am already thinking of one but review if you want a sequel! I need at least 10 reviews requesting a sequel. I may put a couple if you request that two. I'm thinking Loki or Natsu!**


End file.
